1. Field
The following description relates to a system, apparatus, and method to provide a location-based service.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing interest in the Internet of things (IoT), various services are being developed based on the IoT. A location-based service (LBS) that provides, for example, a service for mobile payment and indoor location tracking, and other customized information may be used. In terms of providing the LBS, a basic operation may be to discover an adjacent device. A wearable device, for example, having a small battery may consume a relatively large amount of its energy to discover the adjacent device compared to the relative amount of energy used by a device having a high-capacity battery.
In addition, when such an LBS is used with one or more retail advertiser devices, for example, so that that a user of the wearable device, as only an example, may be provided information about such retailers potentially dependent on the location of the wearable device, a similar problem occurs as such retail advertiser devices may broadcast their discovery information at set times independent of each other and independent of when the wearable device may or may not be attempting to discover such retail advertiser devices based on receipt of such broadcast discovery information. For example, the wearable device may enter a discover mode with a fixed duty cycle that may eventually intersect with one or more of the retail advertiser devices' broadcasts, or the wearable device may be set in an always-on discover mode which will more quickly wear down the battery of the wearable device. Accordingly, both options have drawbacks and both options will use more energy than desirable to discover and then communicate with such retail advertiser devices.